


Evil Sorcerers

by DragonPrincess101



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Animal Familiars, Animal Sacrifice, Animal Transformation, Animals, BDSM, Blood Drinking, Blood Magic, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Bondage, Bugs & Insects, Candles, Cannibalism, Centipede Kaneki Ken, Comfort/Angst, Consensual Mind Control, Curses, Dancing and Singing, Dark Magic, Dolls, Drink Spiking, Emotional Manipulation, Evil Laughter, Familiars, Family Loss, Femme Fatale, Flashbacks, Fluff, Flying, Force-Feeding, Ghouls, Guitars, Homme Fatale, Human Sacrifice, Hypnotism, Insanity, Kagune Cuddles, Kagune Sex, Killing, Loyalty, M/M, Magical Artifacts, Magical Bond, Magical Songs, Masochism, Master/Servant, Memory Magic, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Nudity, Obedience, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Payback, Poison, Poisoning, Poor Kaneki, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Potions, Protectiveness, Puppets, Revenge, Ritual Sex, Rituals, Sadism, Seduction, Seductive Hide, Seductive Kimi, Seductive Yoriko, Servants, Sex Magic, Shameless Smut, Shapeshifting, Smut, Sorcerers, Sorceresses, Spells & Enchantments, Spirits, Summoning, Summoning Circles, Trust, Virgin Sacrifice, Witch Curses, Witches, Yandere Kaneki Ken, Yandere Nagachika Hideyoshi, rock music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess101/pseuds/DragonPrincess101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide, and his associates Yoriko, and Kimi are the 3 powerful & sadistic sorcerers who want to avenge the deaths of their clans...They are feared by many weak humans and many weak ghouls while they are hated by the CCG and the Aogiri...</p><p>Their loyal servants are Kaneki, Touka, and Nishiki who had allow the 3 magical humans to take control of them...</p><p>Yoriko takes pleasure in using potions and poisoning her victims' food </p><p>Kimi spends her time collecting perfect "dolls" and making lovely "statues"</p><p>Hide uses his music to torment people and loves controlling bugs and animals...</p><p>Hide does all he can to protect Kaneki just as the ghoul protects him...</p><p>(There's gonna be a lot of smut)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Tokyo Ghoul
> 
> (I change the title)
> 
> no smut but there will be smut next chapter

A young man and woman gagged and tied were shaking with fear… A man in a hooded robes snapped his fingers and candles that are surrounding the couple lite up… While a pair of young women in hooded robes are drawing magic circles by pouring salt around the couple…When they are done…The 3 hooded people then walk around the tied up people slowly as they are chanting unknown foreign words loudly while the couple’s muffled screams were heard…

The trio then removed their hoods revealing to be Hideyoshi, Yoriko, and Kimi each with a seemly innocent smile and each is holding a shiny sharp blade…Hide uses his magic to make their victim’s gags vanish…To the trio it’s always fun with the screaming.

“P-PLEASE LET US GO!!!” shouted the man.

“SOMEBODY HELP US!!!” screamed the woman.

The 3 robed people laughed darkly.

“We went through all this trouble to gain a perfect pair of sacrificial virgins!” whispered Kimi calmly.

“Scream or shout all you like~” giggled Yoriko.

“There’s no one around here to help you escape your destiny~” said Hide gleefully.

_“~DIE~”_

They being stabbing the couple repeatedly as they laugh while their victims are screaming and their blood splatters on them…

As the couple slowly dies from multiple stab wounds… their blood gets absorbed by the circle on the floor… and the circle glows brightly… Hide, Yoriko and Kimi than begin kneeing down and bowing down to a rising dark spirit…

_“WELL DONE MY CHILDREN”_

~~~

_“You belong to me now”_

A naked Kaneki awakens on the bed from a **_nightmare_** …his covered in sweat, his head is pounding, his heart is beating fast, and his single kakugan is showing… He then felt a hand rubbing his white-haired head gently he look up and he sees that he is laying down next to Hide who is giving him a comforting smile and is just as naked as he is…For some reason Kaneki can’t remember the nightmare now…as if it’s been taken away from his head…

“Are you okay?” whispered Hide gently.

“Yes…Master” said Kaneki softly.

Hide wrapped his arms around Kaneki and hold the artificial ghoul close to his bare chest. Kaneki slowly calms down as Hide caress him…

“Go back to sleep Kaneki, you’ll need your energy because tomorrow there is some deeds that must be done” whispered Hide.

“Yes master…” said Kaneki softly as he slowly falls asleep…

Hide whispers to the sleeping ghoul’s ear… **_“I’ll kill for you… you know that?”_**


	2. Animal Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hide punishes someone for interrupting his song... and Kaneki comes to Hide after he done his job...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Also the mind control in the chapter is completely consensual)

****

**_“Take my name…take my nightmares and take my horrible memories…make me yours”_ **

A rock guitar sounds….

_“You sure you want this?”_

* * *

 

Kaneki walks inside the hallway of the Tsukiyama mansion covered in blood from the deed Hide ordered him to do… As he walks, Shuu was there sniffing Kaneki’s sweet scent…

“ _Bonjour_ , how was your “chore” today?” asked Shuu kindly.

Kaneki didn’t answer, and continues walking as if the Gourmet wasn’t there…

Shuu signs and mentally slaps himself for almost forgetting that Kaneki is under Hide’s spell… That artificial hybrid had given Hide his name allowing to control him…

“Why such a delicious beauty would allow himself to be controlled by a sorcerer? …well then again the sorcerer is quiet beautiful himself so I couldn’t blame him… _Thank goodness all rooms are soundproof… or I’ll be hearing Hide’s horrible taste in music_ …” thought Tsukiyama.

The Tsukiyamas and their servants are the only ghouls who are willing to give shelter Hide, Yoriko, and Kimi, they had a deal with the Tsukiyama Family… they hid the sorcerers from the CCG, the Aogiri, and the Clowns and in return the sorcerers will loyally serve the ghoul family in any way they can…

Kaneki’s mind was very hazy but otherwise he felt fine…

He stops in front of the door…

* * *

 

In the room, One of the large windows is broken with pieces of broken glass and pieces of his rock guitar on the floor…Hide angrily glares at a struggling black rabbit with kakugans in his hand as he uses his magic to clean up the mess making it spotless…

“ _When will you ever accept that **she** **belongs with us sorcerers now**? I understand that you left her to protect from that cursed Aogiri and the damned Doves… **So she chose to let her name be taken to protect herself and you**!!! …also you let these bastards hurted **what’s rightfully mine!!!** …and now you interrupted my music!!!…You’re lucky that you’re **her** family or otherwise I will **stuff** you_!” whispered Hide threatening at the rabbit…

He heard someone at the door…

“Kaneki!” said Hide cheerfully.

He put the rabbit in the cage, the rabbit bite Hide’s hand, the sorcerer glares at him... and drops the rabbit in the cage and locks it…

“That hurt… so you better behave yourself Ayato…” whispered Hide darkly.

The sorcerer’s bitemark healed quickly as he reaches the knob.

Hide opens the door and smile…

“How you been?” he asked cheerfully.

“I’m fine and the work is done Master…” said Kaneki softly as he begins to removes his bloodstained clothes and they disappeared...

Hide stroke Kaneki’s soft hair and nuzzles his neck.

He led Kaneki into the bedroom… The bedroom have cages, and tanks filled with all sorts of animals... and some taxidermied animals and some musical instruments… Hide also had prepare _a circle he drawn on the floor surround by candles_ …

The sorcerer then softly sings to the ghoul’s ear…

“ _detfil lortnoc_ ”

Hide lift the spell…some actions are just better with the free will and personally he likes having conversations with Kaneki with his free will and everything…and plus Kaneki trusts Hide.

Immediately Kaneki’s rinkaku comes out and gently wraps around Hide…

“Kaneki! Man you’re impatient as always” chuckled Hide softly…

“Hide…I can’t help it, I really need this” purred Kaneki nuzzling at Hide’s neck.

“At least let me take off my clothes” said Hide chuckling.

“I’ll just rip them off” said Kaneki lewdly.

“No! I love these clothes! I’ll do it quick!” whined Hide.

“Then hurry up!” said Kaneki playfully and he removes his kagune from the sorcerer.

Hide signs…and chants

_“Take my clothes off and put them away”_

Quickly his clothes gets off and put themselves in the drawer. Kaneki wraps his tentacles around Hide’s bare body and brings him to _the magic circle_.

Kaneki brings Hide close to his body. They kiss each other deeply…

Hide let himself fall in the bed and Kaneki pins him down… The hybrid kisses the old scar on the young sorcerer’s shoulder from where he had bite him from the 1st time they made love together.

The rinkaku caress Hide’s body and the ghoul spread the sorcerer’s legs…Kaneki uses his own blood as lube… pulling it inside Hide… Hide moans softly as he feels the fingers inside him while the other hand is stroking his cock and he feels Kaneki licking his neck. Kaneki remove his fingers, and begins to put his cock inside Hide’s hole… Just when he does that, Hide begins muttering _strange words_ Kaneki couldn’t understand but he love the way his master speaks and thrusts inside him even harder... Hide rubs Kaneki’s tentacles gently admiring how smooth they are as they continue to rub all over his bare body. Hide loudly moans out the _weird language_ as Kaneki thrusts harder and faster and keeps rubbing Hide’s cock. Their bodies are getting warmer and warmer. The boys felt that their entire bodies and their souls are forming into one… it felt very wonderful.

“I’m going to come but I have to focus on doing the _incantation_ ” thought Hide as he continues to moan out his _enchantment words_.

Kaneki comes inside of Hide… filling his hole with his come and a few seconds Hide comes on both Kaneki’s stomach and his own… the circle starts glowing and the candle lights fade away…Hide stops chanting…

“I-it’s finished!” screamed Hide in pleasure.

Kaneki glazes into Hide’s sleepy eyes…

“Thank you Kaneki”

“You’re welcome”

Hide let’s Kaneki carry him to the bed…

Inside the cage, the rabbit Ayato starts growling in anger and starts shaking the cage.

“What was that?” asked Kaneki.

Hide said “Some home-invader”

Kaneki puts Hide on the bed gently…

“Oh… thanks goodness you’re ok, you shouldn’t make me leave you today” said Kaneki getting.

“Well I am ok, if I’m in real danger I’ll let you know and **_you trust me don’t you?_** ” said Hide softly.

“ ** _Yes I do_** ” whispered Kaneki as he kisses Hide and wraps his tentacles around the sorcerer protectively.

 "Kaneki is always my **_favorite animal_**..." thought Hide as he nuzzles him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that the smut isn't long enough...Yes Hide had turn Ayato into a rabbit... Hide will face Touka's and Yoriko's wrath soon for doing that...
> 
> btw the next 2 chapters won't be smut the next chapter will be Kimi doing her magic and Yoriko doing her magic in the other


	3. Doll Maker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimi wanted to help people keep their beauty...forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read this, you ever seen the short film Alma or played the game Mad Father?

 

 

“It’s such a shame that we had to sacrifice those virgins… they would’ve been _perfect_ ” whispered Kimi.

Nishiki rolled eyes and put his arm over Kimi’s shoulders. Kimi smiles at him... The way they are now... it's almost hard for the both of them to believe that Nishiki tried to kill her... At some point after finding out that she was a witch and what has happened to her family... She was surprised that Nishiki wishes to avenge his family as well... Nishiki give her his name becoming Kimi's _puppet_ in order to show that he won't hurt her again (Nishiki believes that he have nothing to lose anyway) and together they'll find their families' killers...Kimi however allows Nishiki to keep his personality and some parts of his mind.

Kimi’s eyes widen in excitement when she sees a pair of identical pretty little girls and their beautiful mother walking by…She walks fast there with a happy smile…

“Here we go…” said Nishiki sarcastically.

“Um… hello?” said one of the twins shyly.

“Um, Can I help you?” said the woman.

“You have such a **_lovely family_** ” said Kimi with a dark smile.

Nishiki jumps behind the family...startling them

"Hey" said Nishiki with a sly smirk towards to woman and her girls...

* * *

 

Kimi is inside her large playroom with many kinds of dolls, realistic statues and mannequins everywhere humming a song as she puts the pair of identical porcelain dolls and a mother doll on the shelf with the other dolls…Nishiki is walking towards while glaring at the dolls and statues as **_their eyes follow_**   the ghoul as he moves.

“You know Mistress…you didn’t really have to do that… don’t you have enough dolls and statues?” said Nishiki in annoyance.

Kimi kindly smiles at him…

“…Oh my dear Nishiki, **_There’s always beautiful people to collect_**! Humans or ghouls~ ” said Kimi as she kisses him.

Kimi then walks towards a closet, opens and there’s a gagged up whimpering young handsome man barely out of his teens with a tear-stained face…

“Now to work on my masterpiece Shuu asked for…” said Kimi softly.

The man’s cries behind his gag and Kimi softly strokes the man’s hair and whispering to comfort him… Nishiki gets envious of the way she treats him but reminds himself that this guy is just another victim of his mistress…

“Now don’t you cry… _I don’t want that pretty face to be ruin_ …” she whispered…

“Hmmm… _Glass is too fragile for this one, clay is too weak for him and wax will melt_ …” muttered Kimi thinking…

She looks over to Nishiki as the man starts crying…

“So Nishiki should **_he be steel or iron_**?” asked Kimi.

“Steel… definitely steel Mistress” said Nishiki.

The man crying extremely loud behind his gag…

“Perfect… Could you find Yoriko?” said Kimi.

“For what? Mistress” asked Nishiki.

“This man won’t stop crying… _I don’t want that to ruin my art_ ” said Kimi.

“Fine then Mistress…” said Nishiki as Kimi kisses him again before he left out the door.

The eyes of the dolls, mannequins, and statues followed Nishiki as he left and they all have their eyes on Kimi... Some have tears dropping from their eyes...

* * *

 

Kimi opens a trap door, pulls out an old chest, opens it and picks out a most beautiful porcelain doll boy with cracks on his face... and tears drop from Kimi's eyes as she holds him gently...

"They will paid for what has happen to our family... they will paid" she softly sobbed to the doll... A tear drop from the doll's eye...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is Yoriko


	4. Potion Brewer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimi gathers information as she poisons people...and a bit of background on Ayato invading Shuus mansion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took too long on this! I REALLY WANTED TO DO THIS BUT I WAS SUFFERING A BIT OF A WRITER'S BLOCK ON THIS AND NOW I'M BACK BABY!!!

In a restaurant, a lovely lady with blonde hair is carrying a large wine bottle with a _dark smile_ on her face.

**_“Enjoy”_ **

The table is filled with lovely food she worked so hard to make and she is pouring the wine into the beautiful cups…She bow to the men and leaves…

_Wow! A hot girl made a feast! now that lady is wife material!_

_Stop it man, we’re here to discuss what we had seen earlier not to ogle at ladies…_

_Oh you meet the part that we saw the Rabbit close to that little café?_

_Yeah, and someone is off about those two girls…You don’t think they could be either ghouls or **those evil witches** do you?_

The blonde maid twitches an eye as she listens on the other side of the door but gets calm quickly.

**_Sorcerers_ ** _… It’s bad enough that we have to deal with ghouls at every ward but now we had **insane people with magical powers**?!_

_So far we know there’s only **3 of those people** …Each is a last of its clan… but those psychos sure cause a lot of damage and kill so many people and ghouls…_

_If only **3** can do that much damage… I can’t imagine what their entire clans **would do** …_

_But the worst part is **not even** the 1 st rank investigators knows how to deal with **them** …Ghouls they can handle but **unpredictable magical psychos**!? _

**_Too bad the witch hunters are hiding...Don’t they know how much the people need them?_ **

**_Idiot you know that witch hunters are greedy bastards who only kill witches if you paid them…_ **

**_Let me tell you a secret…Washuu show me the message they had sent…they don’t want to be involve with the 3 Sorcerers…_ **

**_They killed so many sorcerers …and they fear only 3 of them???_ **

**_Yeah! What makes these 3 so different from the hundreds they’ve killed?_ **

**_Well…They never face anyone like them…They swore that they didn’t know that 3 heirs were left behind…They are feared that the 3 Sorcerers will hunt down their entire families and everyone they care for…The families and friends of the witch hunters are hiding as well…and they won’t tell us where but Washuu knows and maybe some Aogiri members…_ **

**_Don’t the Aogiri hate humans?_ **

**_They hate the sorcerers enough to put the CCG and the Aogiri on a temporary truce for only once…_ **

The blonde maid **_smiles darkly_** and she opens the door…When she gets inside the room…

**_“How was my food?”_ **

Suddenly everyone started coughing and they all fall down dead…The blonde maid transforms into Yoriko.

“…You were so nosy…You knew too much…but at least you told us so much information…” whispered Yoriko darkly.

A hooded Touka is standing on the other side of the wall where Yoriko is lending on and she was dragging an unconscious lady Yoriko had magically disguised herself as… Touka slowly smile…

“Come along Touka… our job here is done” said Yoriko as she puts on her gas mask just before the poison smoke goes throw the vents.

Yoriko and Touka walk among the either dead or dying humans poisoned by food or the air in high class restaurant…A bell rings…

~~~~~

Yoriko collecting the blood from a chicken she just kill and pour it in the cauldron. She breaks the egg and the blood yolk falls in the cauldron. She mixes it with a metal spoon and she pours a mysterious glowing blue liquid in it. She stops mixing and pulls out a knife. She cuts her wrist and allows some blood drops in the cauldron.

As the potion begins to bubble up, Yoriko puts away the spoon, Touka comes out of nowhere and begins to lick her bleeding wrist.

“Touka! That tickles!” giggled Yoriko shyly.

“Can’t help it mistress…The scent is getting to me” she whispered to her.

“Alright go ahead” said Yoriko letting Touka continue to lick her wrist.

When Touka first meet Yoriko, she knew that Yoriko isn’t like the other humans. Touka’s suspicions were confirmed when she saw that Yoriko uses a potion to disguise herself and poisoned a Dove that was investigating Anteiku…And another time when she saw that the sorceress throws her sleeping potions to knock out the rogue ghouls that tried to eat her to protect herself, she then kidnapped those unconscious ghouls and took them somewhere…

Touka keeps quiet about it knowing that Yoriko’s enemies were the Aogiri and the CCG… Yoriko confesses to her when Touka finds out that Kimi and Hide were sorcerers as well… Touka sympathize with the potion-brewer when she told her that the CCG and the Aogiri are responsible for their clans’ deaths…

When the Sorcerers had rescue Kaneki from the Aogiri, Touka made a deal with Yoriko by allowing her to take her name to avenge their families and for Yoriko to protect Ayato and Hinami… Touka trusts Yoriko with controlling her mind whenever she wishes.

~~~

Unknowning to Yoriko and Touka, Ayato saw their contract…He tried to stop that but 3 sorcerers flew off with their servant ghouls as soon as Yoriko and Touka are done…It shocks him that Kaneki made a contract with that sorcerer with a magical guitar as well…

Ayato was told by Eto that the sorcerers are powerful and magical beings who take neither a human or a ghoul’s side unless someone makes a deal with them but making a deal with a sorcerer always comes at a great price especially when it’s **a sorcerer of Dark Magic** …

So when he saw that Touka became a servant for one of the 3 Dark Sorcerers, he left Aogiri to kill Yoriko in order to free Touka…

~~~

Ayato had caught the scent of his sister and that witch and follow it to Shuu’s mansion…

_“That’s **their** hideout huh?”_

He sneaks past the guards and alarms… it was too easy since he was an executive for the Aogiri…Though he feels something is off about these **_realistic statues_** …

He look at a window and see a dancing Hide playing his guitar happily and seems to be singing… It’s really quiet meaning that the window must be sound-proof!

**_“Good he’s distracted! SO HE WON’T HEAR THIS!!!”_ **

Ayato jumps through the window and prance on Hide breaking the guitar…Despite being pinned down, Hide gives Ayato a deadly glare…

**_“YO NOT COOL MAN!!!”_ **

~~~

Ayato had failed, Hide turned him into a rabbit and place him in a cage…

A tear falls from the rabbit’s eye…

**_“YOU DUMB FUCK SISTER!!! What deal do you make with that bitch?!”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a meeting between sorcerers, Touka and Yoriko having a serious "talk" with Hide, and a HideKane smut


	5. Punishment and Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoriko punishes Hide...and Kaneki cheers him up
> 
> (SMUT)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took long on this I really want to update this story!
> 
> PS I am not sure if the smut is ok....

Hide is playing a guitar loudly on a stage in the mansion… when suddenly the guitar didn’t made any sounds…  **Someone had magically silent it** !!!

“Damn it Kimi this isn’t funny anymore---”

Hide sees Yoriko and Touka glaring at him…  **This doesn’t look good** .

“Um hi girls w-what’s going on?” said Hide nervously.

Touka holds up a black rabbit to Hide’s face.

“THIS IS WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!!!” shouted Touka angrily.

Hide gulped and he swore that he saw that  **smug** on the  _ black rabbit’s face _ .

“Hide! WE TALK ABOUT THIS!!! I MADE A DEAL WITH HER THAT THIS WON’T HAPPEN!” shouted Yoriko angrily.

“HE STARTED IT! He attack me! He ALSO interrupt my favorite song and broke my guitar!!!” whined Hide.

“YOU CAN ALWAYS FIX YOUR GUITAR IDIOT!!!” shouted Touka.

“BUT I DON’T LIKE ANYONE BREAKING HER!!!” cried out Hide.

“Again with referring the guitar as “her”…” said Touka rolling her eyes as she pets Ayato.

“SHE IS LIKE MY BABY!” shouted Hide nuzzling the guitar.

“Can you just turn Ayato back to normal?” asked Yoriko.

“…Wait” said Touka looking at Ayato.

“What is it Touka?” said Yoriko.

“If you turn Ayato back to normal…how would he not try to intervene in anything you planned?” said Touka.

The black rabbit flinch.

Yoriko sighs “I guess you’re right...wait a sec!”

The potions’ mistress’s eyes widen in realization. 

“We have  **an aogiri member** in our hands...He should know some clues of what we are after!” said Yoriko.

Ayato gulped. 

“Oh and Hide **you are still not off the hook** ” said Yoriko angrily.

Hide nervously sweats.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaneki is reading the book and he saw Hide walking inside… with **ripped clothes and some blood** …

“HIDE! WHO DID THIS TO YOU” shouted Kaneki.

“No! it was my mistake!... I didn't know that **Ayato was meant to be protected and unharmed**!” said Hide.

“Ayato?” said Kaneki confusedly.

“Um… you know that aggressive rabbit inside the cage the other day?” asked Hide nervously.

“Yeah…wait… YOU TURNED AYATO INTO A RABBIT?!” said Kaneki in shock.

“Yeaaaah” said Hide awkwardly.

“…he had it coming” said Kaneki crossing his arms.

“I know that…though  **_they are ask me to not to turn him back to normal until he says everything he knows about the Aogiri_ ** ...but  Yoriko ruined my favorite outfit I shouldn’t have worn today... as a punishment …” said Hide pouting at his ripped and bloodstained clothes on him.

“I know how to cheer you up” said the ghoul seductively.

"Say what?" said Hide.

Kaneki nuzzles him and licks the blood on his bare chest.

Hide giggles at the feel.

“Man! Kaneki you’re tickling me!” said Hide.

Kaneki pushes Hide into bed and begins kissing him and Hide wrapped his arms around his servant. He nuzzles at Hide’s neck and begins lightly licking it.

“Aaah! Kaneki!” shouted Hide.

His master’s neck is sensitive.

The ghoul kisses the sorcerer’s neck and Hide giggles.

Kaneki begin to rip of what was left of Hide’s clothes. 

Hide gets to the bed and Kaneki jumps towards it and brings him close.

Warm tongues are exploring bare skin and soft whispers are felt through their hairs...

The boys rubbed their members against each other gently.

“Oooh man, you are starting to get better at this” giggled Hide.

Kaneki smirks as he kisses Hide and grabs their members together...squeezing them slowly…

Hide moans loudly and he chants one word.

A bottle of lube flies into his hand and he gives it to Kaneki.

“Amazing as always” chuckled Kaneki as he opens the bottle pouring the liquid on his cock and rubs it inside Hide’s tight hole.

The sorcerer moves his head back quickly as he moans.

When Hide is thoroughly prepared, Kaneki has Hide laying down and lifts his legs. Slowly put his cock inside while he rubs Hide’s cock.

The sorcerer smiles as his face reddens.

Kaneki thrusts faster and harder by the minute and Hide was precumming as he rubs his chest roughly.

He cums inside of Hide.

“Is that all?” asked Hide between gasping.

“I’m warming up” Kaneki smirks as he thrusts inside even harder.

“Oh yes! That’s a good boy” shouted Hide.

Kaneki marks Hide with bite marks and bruises, he wishes that Hide doesn’t heal magically fast but at least Hide enjoys the way Kaneki does that to him.

Hide comes on himself...the ghoul rubs Hide’s dick enough to make it hard again.

“Now let’s start the real fun” said Hide giggling.

He moans loudly when Kaneki thrusts roughly.

After 5 hours straight...

The ghoul cums inside of Hide for the 30th time as the sorcerer cums on his own chest.

He pulls out of Hide and lays next to him. Both are panting and catching their breaths.

“You really cheer me up...” said Hide chuckling.

Kaneki chuckles softly.

The sorcerer gets into Kaneki’s arms and nuzzles his neck as the ghoul wraps his arms around him...both are getting ready to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next! 
> 
> Yoriko, Kimi and Hide are interrogating Ayato about the Aogiri...with their ghouls' help!
> 
> What kind of torture you want Ayato to go through? Ghouls or Black Magic? >:)

**Author's Note:**

> what do you think so far? Let me know if there's anything wrong ok


End file.
